darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Before Performance Drinks
Back to 2010 Logs Nitrogear Firedance Slipstream Nitrogear walks casually into the Dead End from the nearby pits. He appears as though he's on the way to the Tina, as if he's going for a drink or relaxation. Upon seeing the unfamiliar Decepticon femme, Nitrogear greets her casually with a wave. "Greetings, Comrade. I don't think I've met you yet." Nitrogear's optics take a look over Firestorm's features, spending a bit longer on her face in an effort to remember it. Firedance walks along the street with a beefy seeker next to her, striding briskly along on one mission or another. On occasion she's stopped, but always continues onwards with a charming smile, a robe of sorts hiding her body, although the visible parts are highly polished and mirror like. Firedance looks up without surprise as another speaks to her, and offers Nitrogear a charming smile "Hello and good evening fair warrior. And no you haven’t." Slipstream is walking with Nitrogear, who promised her a drink for her effort in that bout with him. "Ah the dancer from the El Sleazo." she murmurs softly. "Going to be dancing for the Emperor?" she inquires. Nitrogear returns her smile, Nitrogear says "My name is Nitrogear. Always good to meet a fellow Comrade." Nitrogear extends his metallic hand, as if expecting to shake Firedance's hand. Nitrogear is happy to be accompanying Slipstream, as if to perhaps find a friend within the brutal, backstabbing ranks of the Decepticon Army. Nitrogear is treating her as best he can, offering her all the privileges a Femme should have. "/We/ are dancing for the Empire, but also for the Emperor." note Firedance as she turns to smile at Slipstream "I don’t think I caught your name though my lady. " she pauses at the hand, and turns to offer hers... but not for a shake, but instead palm up, watching him alertly for his response. Slipstream nods her head a bit to that, "True, we were not formally introduced." she agrees, suddenly trying to remember if she saw her dancing herself or it if was something she 'viewed' via the link with Goa. Could be either really. She smiles though and offers, "Name is Slipstream. Nice to meet you appropriately Firedance. I am sure your dance will please the Emperor." Nitrogear stalls for a moment as he's not sure what Firedance wants by offering her hand palm up. It finally hits the dense Mech a click later, like an 'Ohhhhhh! Duh!' moment. Taking Firedance's hand, Nitrogear raises it up and offers a kiss on the back of her hand. At least Nitrogear -hopes- that's what Firedance was expecting, lest he risk being slapped. "So what is your name, Comrade?" "Firedance good sir." she did seem to as the femme relaxed, smiling. Then she glances to Slipstream "Please, call it a performance... it’s a series of dances and saying 'dance' makes it sound like I'm some sort of lady of the night." She notes not at all offended. Slipstream smirks a bit to that, then nods, "Yes of course, do pardon my slip up there." she murmurs, watching to see how Nitrogear deals with that hand with the palm up. "Well good to know gentlemechs still exist." she nudges Gear a little playfully. "She said her name already, pay attention mister goo goo optics." she teases. Nitrogear laughs heartily as Slipstream teases him. "I try, Comrade Slipstream." Nitrogear says that both in response to her comment about Gentlemechs and to her tease about paying attention. "I think I would like a to see a performance sometime. What do you think, Comrade Slipstream?" Firedance laughs at Slipstream and then grins at Nitrogear "The news announcement is going up soon. Tomorrow in about twenty three hours we'll be putting on a show at the Grease Pit." Slipstream chuckles a little at Nitrogear, "There you go Gear, get to see her next cycle. I shall hope it is a tame performance. I don't think theses mechs in this crowd need any more.. influence." The performer sniffs "It is an enthralling performance, and certainly not anything like THAT." she notes, perhaps assuming too much Nitrogear laughs some more at Slipstream's suggestion. "All the better to get the crowd riled up for my final round fight versus Comrade Starscream." Nitrogear raises his fists, as if already anticipating the upcoming main event. "Though I am pensive to fight Comrade Starscream.. but no more then I was Comrade Shred. And she's a champion!" Nitrogear exclaims, even though he already defeated Shred. Nitrogear lowers his fists and relaxes, already having a good time before getting into the Tina. "I am looking forward to the show, Comrade Firedance." Slipstream hms, "I don't know about that. I doubt any mechs here would want me dancing around." she notes with a smirk. "Oh pst.. he's easy. Want some tips?" she asks Nitrogear. A nod to Firedance, "I may watch as well.. shall see.." Firedance nods "Excellent. " she notes with a smile, and then she blinks at Slipstream in confusion. But it passes quickly "Oh, you got to the final? Excellent!" she notes with a smile "Starscream is VERY good though. Do be careful!" she notes, sighing softly. A flame, perhaps? Slipstream smiles a bit to the question, "He did, not me. But he did good so I have no issue watching him kick Starscream's wings all over this arena." Nitrogear considers taking Slipstream's hints and decides to ask her for tips. Any knowledge he may gain is an advantage he didn't have previously. He will take Slipstream's advice lightly, as she is the first seeker he defeated. "Sure, why not. Might prove advantageous, Comrade." Nitrogear already has a game plan though - use the basic boxing techniques that's gotten him through both Slipstream AND Shred. He'll also use the overconfidence of his opponent as well as their underestimatation of Nitrogear's fighting ability. "But remember, I'm sure you thought I would be equally easy. I will not make mistake of underestimate Comrade Starscream." Slipstream hmms softly to that accusation then shrugs to Nitrogear, "I thought I had at least an equal footing chance with you. Obviously you took your training previous to the bout more seriously than I did. However my offer still stands. After all I did watch the bout between Goa and Starscream." Firedance shifts uncertainly as the two go back and forth. She remains quiet, listening simply. The silver seeker returned to her side with four drinks "Oh, Wash thank you." She notes with a smile "This is Wash, one of my dancers." it was a military built seeker gent, although he had no weapons. Nitrogear smiles and waves as Firedance introduces one of her dancers. "Good to meet, Comrade Wash." He turns his attention fully to Firedance, "Sorry to have been distracted, Comrade." Nitrogear scratches his head, embarrassed to have been distracted by that side conversation. After all, he wants to meet Firedance. He already knows Slipstream. Slipstream cocks her head at the mech dancer. Then hmms, "Didn't know that there were any mechs programmed or skilled in dancing." she murmurs, then glances at the two extra glasses, "For us?" she asks. The gent bows his head politely a little bit, and Firedance offers the energon to the other two as she notes "he's my Prime Dancer. Best mech I've ever seen move." she explains to both "It’s not all about programming. Wash found he liked it and he was good at it with practice. "Thank you for the Energon, Comrade Firedance. I can offer credits or to repay you back with drinks sometime personally." Nitrogear offers both in compensation, as he hates to feel indebted. After all, it should be the Mech to get the Femme drinks, not the other way around... Slipstream accepts the glass offered to her, "Well thank you for the thoughtfulness Wash." she states to the mech, a nod given to Firedancer. "Hopefully he doesn't take the attention off of you hmm? But considering the population of this crowd is highly toward the mech side I would be safely stating all optics will be on you Firedance." then she sips on her drink. "Mmm good." "Oh no, it’s on me really." insists Firedance "A gift. And no, he won’t. Our parts are entirely separated by a group dance" She notes with a laugh to Slipstream. "I only have a small part really. Dash is the star in this one. But she's blossoming wonderfully." Nitrogear notes he'll have to give a similar 'gift' to Firedance in the future. "Thank you Comrade." is all Nitrogear can muster, in a small, quiet voice. He raises the cube and takes a sip. Nitrogear listens to what Firedance has to say, even though he's WAY confused. Slipstream ahs softly, "Then I stand corrected." she notes, taking another sip of her drink. "I am sure you could correct me on many things. Wash also is our fight coordinator." notes Firedance. "I /do/ have some combat in my shows." Slipstream shakes her head a bit to that, "Oh I don't know, I am but a warrior femme among a bunch of mechs who think they are better than me." she shrugs a bit. "All I could show you really is lance or lariat work... not sure if you could use either in a performance." "Combat? That sounds interesting, Comrade. Is it staged or is there actual consideration for damage?" Nitrogear asks, his interest instantly piqued as soon as Firedance mentions combat. "Staged, we try and make it look decently realistic without actually harming each other." she explains. Wash nods. "Indeed. Most of it is melee footwork fancied up, though we use non-damaging lasers for air combat." explains Wash. Nitrogear nods. "My systems are indicating it is time for a recharge, Comrades. I must request my leave. Much apologies to you, Comrades." He nods to Slipstream first, indicating he's kind of more apologetic to her as he talked to Firedance more than he had the drinks. Then he kisses Firedance's hand again, "Until we meet again, Comrade." With a final wave, Nitrogear looks like he's ready to depart. Slipstream hrms, "Well that will satisfy this fuel thirsty crowd that is for sure." she notes. Finally finishing off the drink and tossing the empty cup into a nearby trash can. "Still owe me a drink Nitrogear, and now I'm including Goa in that." she notes with a smirk to the mech, "Now go rest up, going to need it for that fight with Starscream." Firedance waves to Nitrogear "Goodbye! And I should be on my way too. See you tomorrow Slipstream." she notes with a smile. Category:Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Firedance's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:2010 Logs